


Cabin in the Woods

by daisysakura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Adorable Baby Morgan, Everyone's Met, Family Feels, Gen, No Blip, No Thanos, Trustworthy Teenager, paranoid peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysakura/pseuds/daisysakura
Summary: Tony and Pepper are married and have a six-month-old Morgan when they buy their cabin in the woods. Peter is not impressed.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short non-angsty piece I wrote after missing my favorite father/son duo. I don't really know where it came from but here you go. Enjoy!

"You bought a cabin in the woods?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what I just said,"

"Mr. Stark, you bought a cabin...in the woods."

"Do I need to reset you?"

"A cabin in the woods, Mr. Stark!"

"I need to reset you."

Peter swats away Tony's hand with a frown when the man tries to bop his nose. "Have you ever seen a horror movie? A cabin in the woods is how people die, Mr. Stark. They attract serial killers and people die!"

The teen ignores the eye roll as he continues his explanation but he knows Tony has tuned him out when the billionaire pulls out his phone and starts typing.

"You're ignoring me,"

"Of course, I'm ignoring you. Come on, Pete, you're comparing real life to horror movies. Have you met me? I think I'm more than capable of securing my new home,"

"But what if you're not there and Ms. Potts-"

"Mrs. Stark,"

"-Mrs. Stark is ambushed? And Morgan! Mr. Stark, she's only six months old, she can't even crawl yet!"

Tony puts his hands on the teen's shoulders, "Alright, kid, take a deep breath for me and-"

"Think of the children!"

Tony's right eye twitches. Peter isn't sure if it's from irritation or...no, it's irritation. "First of all, my wife is more than capable of taking care of herself and our daughter. She is one badass woman whom nobody will mess with. Secondly, you're sixteen, you hardly count as a child."

"Oh, now I'm not a child? You just grounded me last week for not reporting my cut and called me a kid,"

"You were stabbed and weren't going to report it, Pete. Anywho, we're getting off topic." He thinks for a second, "What were we talking about?"

"You bought a cabin in the woods!" Peter exclaims as he swings his arms around dramatically.

"Right, my home away from home. Kid, that place is more secure than the White House. Not even the Avengers can get close enough without me knowing about it. If it'll make you feel better, I'll show you the security features this weekend before my date."

Peter thinks about it for a minute and can't really argue. Tony's security is the best in the world when he sets his mind to it. There's no way he'd leave his family in anything less than perfect. Wait,

"This weekend? I can check it out?"

"Yup, everything is finished. Even your room is done, you just need to add some more personal touches. I'll show you how everything works even though F.R.I.D.A.Y. will be available in case you need anything."

"I still can't believe I have my own room," The teen raises an eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm missing something, aren't I?"

Tony grins which never seems to lead to anything good for Peter. "I need you to babysit Morgan for a few hours. I'm taking Pepper out but she won't leave Morgan with anyone she doesn't completely trust."

Peter feels a now familiar warmth spread across his chest. He knew Pepper liked him but to trust him with her daughter? He feels incredibly humbled.

"There's nobody else we trust as much as we trust you, Pete. So, what do you say?"

Honestly, how can Peter say anything but yes when he's given such praise? He's watched Morgan before but Pepper's always been in the same building. This is responsibility on a much, _much_ higher level. "Are you sure? I mean, was nobody else available?"

"A lot of people are available. We want you, kid. I already cleared it with May who says it's fine if you want to do it. We'll pay you well, I'm good for it,"

Peter laughs. "Yeah, I don't know. I'm pretty sure you still owe me for not telling Mrs. Stark about you cheating."

"It was _one_ cheeseburger! God, that woman and her healthy eating habits. Fine, I'll add it to your babysitting pay."

"Deal,"

* * *

.

.

.

Peter looks out the window as the rain continues to pour. It's not too bad but the forecast hadn't said anything about it. Thankfully, the cabin (in the woods) is set to change the temperature automatically, thanks to F.R.I.D.A.Y. so it's nice and warm.

"Aaa,"

Peter turns back to where Baby Morgan is making soft noises. The six-month-old is laying down in her crib, trying to catch her toes while gurgling.

"What's that, Iron Mini? Letting out a battle cry already?" Peter asks with a fond smile as he leans over the crib. Morgan lifts her arms, her chubby legs kicking out obviously demanding attention. Peter is about to pick her up when a noise makes him pause.

He walks towards the open door, looking towards the stairs but he can't see anything. He strains his ears to see if he can hear it again but the cabin (in the woods!) has gone quiet aside from the noises coming from Morgan. After a good minute of not hearing anything, Peter shrugs it off as nothing. He walks back to the crib when he hears something fall.

He gulps when he thinks back to all the horror movies he's seen. He's not scared, just worried. Serial killers are supposed to cause worry, right? Then he remembers, "I'm Spider-Man, why am I worrying?"

"Aabbbpftt,"

He does not jump in fear at Morgan's blabbering. No, it's more like a...ok, he may have jumped a little. Peter quickly makes his way back to Morgan, after quietly closing the door, to check on her while pondering his next move.

"You scared me, Iron Mini. That's not very nice," Peter gently caresses her head. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., is there a serial killer downstairs?"

"I do not detect anybody else inside the cabin, Peter,"

He points towards the door as a loud crash is heard this time. "You were saying?"

"There is no serial killer inside the cabin. There _is_ an unexpected creature currently invading the pantry."

No wonder his spidey sense didn't go off. He's not in any immediate danger. Unless, "It's not a bear is it?"

Peter sighs at the AI's answer. All is good, just a critter eating some... That's when he gets a great idea, one that will probably get him grounded again but it's too good to pass on. He pulls out his phone and asks F.R.I.D.A.Y to keep an eye on Morgan for a quick second, he's got a culprit to catch.

* * *

.

.

.

"I'm not saying I won't do it, Pepp. All I'm saying is I think anybody else can go."

"It's a very important business meeting where you agreed to personally be at. Can you pass the butter, please?"

Tony opens his mouth to say something else as he hands over the butter when he feels his phone vibrate. He pulls the device out of his pocket and wonders why Peter is texting him.

"It's Pete," He answers Pepper's questioning stare. He opens the message and feels his heart stop for one full second. There's no way it says what it clearly says.

**Spiderling: Cereal killer! There's a cereal killer in your kitchen! I shot him, though.**

He can't seem to process what he's read. He's about to dial the teen to find out what the hell is happening, (he'll leave the spelling lecture for another time) when he receives another message. This time there's a clip attached. Tony leans back in his seat, ignoring Pepper's question of what's going on?

Tony shakes his head as he laughs. "This kid, I'm gonna kill him once we get back."

He hands Pepper the phone and laughs along with her when she sees what Peter sent.

It's a clip of a wet raccoon tearing into a cereal box in their kitchen. It's so busy eating, it doesn't notice Peter until it's too late. The teen shoots him with his web, safely securing the animal to take outside.

"I thought you said nothing could sneak in,"

Tony shrugs, "It's probably related to the build-a-bear. Enough about the kids, what do you say we take a vacation, just you and me for a couple of days?"

"We can't leave Morgan alone,"

Tony smiles fondly at his phone. "We won't. She'll be in the best of hands,"

**Spiderling: I told you cabins in the woods attract cereal killers. Don't worry, Iron Mini is safe and sound. End of report.**

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, pretty short. I hope you enjoyed and will let me know with a review and/or kudo. Thank you in advance!


End file.
